Loves a Mystery
by JessicaD Tigerlily -Nerf
Summary: Diana’s thoughts run away with her as she find herself thinking of Martin. So instead of dealing with her feelings she avoids him leading her into the arms of an enemy on their next Mission. Can she come to terms with her feelings or will her sweet ending
1. Thinking of You

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Martin Mystery.

Okay peoples. I just recently discovered this amazing! This AWESOME show and I have to say. It rocks without a doubt. Sad thing is I see very little ficcies in this category.

Info on Martin Mystery was received here. http/ am currently waiting for info on the items in the U-watch but I couldn't wait to get this chapter out.

Title: Loves a Mystery: Sweet Confessions

Full Summary: Diana's thoughts run away with her as she find herself thinking of Martin. So instead of dealing with her feelings she avoids him leading her into the arms of an enemy on their next Mission. Can she come to term with her feelings or will her sweet ending turn bitter?

**CHAPTER ONE**

Diana stole a glance at Martin from across the cafeteria to see him yet again flirting up a storm with some girls at walking in the doorway. She didn't understand it. What was so special about them that he'd rather notice then pay attention to her…

Shaking her head she laughed to herself for having such ludicrous thoughts about her step brother.

"hey Di, common it's the center" Martin's voice spoke quietly, startling Diana out of her thoughts.

"Right lets go"

While everyone was exiting the cafeteria Java shoved a large case revealing a blue toned portal.

Martin looked over at Diana to see her concentrating on a lock of her hair thoughtful. "What's wrong sis, forgot to wash your hair today?"

Diana's face grew red with anger but instead of replying she turned her back to him and began to ignore him.

Once the Walkway began to move Martin turned away confused.

The laser of red light scanned their formed after they placed they're hands upon the console.

"_Martin Mystery, Cleared"_

"_Diana Lombard, Cleared"_

"Java the Caveman, Cleared" 

"Hey guys" Billy said dropping in and performing his handshake with Martin. Billy looked over to see Diana with her arms crossed and her eyes closed. "Uh Diana? Is everything alright?"

"Oh don't mind her Billy, she's in one of her moods." Martin said grinning fully expecting her to turn around and give it to him.

Boy was he wrong. Not even a flinch.

"Di?" Martin asked as they entered M.O.M.s office.

M.O.M. who held a sword looked to be made of light and technology combined creating a saber light bean around the metal, looked up.

Diana looked at the sword in interest. "What's that M.O.M."

M.O.M. raised an eyebrow before moving the sword in a swift movement making the light go out and the sword to roll back on itself to leave just a plain black hilt.

"It's a light sword from what appears to be a lost civilization on Mars." She said quickly putting it away just as Martin got a gleam in his eyes.

M.O.M. frowned typing away. "I've got a bad feeling about this one. Tokyo Japan, girls disappear for days before returning to fall asleep."

"Uh M.O.M. I don't get it. It sounds like normal teenage problems."

M.O.M. stared at her hard and calculating before turning to her screen. "It seems as if once these girls fall asleep. Their life force begins to drain from them. They're literally turning to dust."

Java, Martin and Diana let out a gasp.

"Is there any way to stop it!" Martin yelled.

M.O.M. stood, "to stop it from the source. That's where you come in. Diana."

Diana looked down into her hands at the watch in her hands. Unlike Martins hers was a very pale violet, almost pinkish in color with dark crimson straps and buttons.

"It only has one item so far. You'll know if you'll need it. I believe you've earned it keep it up and you'll receive more."

Billy smiled before flying over to the Doors. "Good luck"

The portal opened and Java walked trough Martin looked at M.O.M. curiously before walking through as well.

As Diana was about to walk through M.O.M. called out to her. "be careful Diana."

END CHAPTER 

Sorry its so short. I thought the first chapter should be a teaser.

Well. REVIEW


	2. Sweet Kiss of Confusion

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Martin Mystery

Okay peoples. I just recently discovered this amazing! This AWESOME show and I have to say. It rocks without a doubt. Sad thing is I see very little ficcies in this category.

Info on Martin Mystery was received here. http/ am currently waiting for info on the items in the U-watch but I couldn't wait to get this chapter out.

**CHAPTER ONE**

Entering Tokyo city they found themselves in a hotel with Billy right behind them.

"What's this for Billy" Martin asked looking around expecting to be looking for clues.

"Its your new home for the time being. M.O.M. thinks you might be here a while so this is where you'll retire to."

"Thanks Billy" Diana said looking in one of the rooms connected to the living room/kitchen. "OOOH, a balcony. This is my room" with that she closed the door.

Martin shared a look with Java before picking the room next to Diana's, Java's was next to his.

Night came all to quick, luckily they were given cloths to wear and sleep in.

Diana yawned tiredly, looking down at her watch happily. Standing up and stretching she walked over to the balcony doors opened them. Her soft reddish brown hair blew behind her in a gentle breeze. Her dark emerald colored eyes glazed over at the view of Tokyo at night. The lights sparkled and glittered, even with all that the stars could still be seen shining.

"Beautiful."

Atop a building across the hotel from Martin and the Gang stood a shadow. His pale lips curled up into a cruel smile. "Indeed you are. Indeed you are."

The next morning They went over to the first house to investigate.

"This must be Takara Yamamoto's place" Martin said ringing the doorbell.

A woman with dark brown hair and glasses answered the door. "Oh hello. You must be Martin. Please come in, my name is Yuki."

Yuki invited them in and showed them to Takara's room. Takara was beautiful but looked so frail. Her skin was beyond pale and her hair was damp with sweat.

The odd think was, she was glowing.

"This is odd." Diana said looking at the glow curiously. She went to touch it when Martin quickly grabbed her hand.

"Don't. we don't know what that's doing yet."

Flushing embarrassedly she looked away, her hand still locked with Martins for a brief second.

"Martin look at Legendex" Java said looking around the room carefully.

"Good Idea Java." Diana said looking at Martin expectantly.

Bringing forth the Legenden Martin looked up the symptoms of the girl.

"No data found"

"That odd" Java said thoughtfully.

"hmm." Diana murmured "so they're life for is being drained. Maybe this is some kind of. Soul Stealer?"

Martin eyes lit up at the thought. "Great theory sis"

Diana smiled, blushing unwilling.

"Okay lets try this again."

After a minute or two of trying something came up.

" Kisho, a warlord from Feudal Japan who's steals the souls of young girls in search of a mistress. The girls that are not fit for his Mistress are then sucked free from their soul, slowly draining to dust giving the warlord his power."

"Mistress huh. Find more info on her Martin"

Martin nodded.

"It is said that the warlords first mistress was a human girl whose soul was unlike any other. Nozomi, the Mistress held a blessed soul from the ancients of earth. A blessing of power and light. Her blessed soul was what was able to give Kisho his godlike powers.

_Nozomi was a normal maiden of Japan when she was captured by the rogue god warlord. Placed under his spell she became his forever."_

"Whoa" Martin said turning to the girl lying on the bed, her dark blackish brown hair fanned out around her chin, her eyes closed in peace.

After they left the Yamamoto's home they went to seven more houses, the comatose girls were in no better condition if not worse.

"The parents all say they went to the part when they disappeared. Lets start there." Martin said walking casually towards the park that was up ahead.

A shrill scream filled the air coming form the direction of the park.

"Martin!" Diana gasped as they ran deep into the woods.

A beautiful girl with long black hair and brown eyes was being drained by a figure made of a shadow, it was glowing the same blue color as the comatose girls.

"Stop right there" Martin yelled rushing at the soul stealing monster with Java right behind… leaving Diana alone to fed for herself.

Java got the girl when the Monster looked up and faded just as Diana's scream pierced the air.

Martin turned around horrified seeing a tall man holding Diana tightly in his grasp.

"Let her go!" Martin said charging but the man who he assumed to be Kisho jumped into the air and suspended there.

"I don't think so" Kisho whispered with a cruel smirk.

Diana grit her teeth before struggling in his strong arms. He held on tightly, not even fazed until she hit a scar on his bare shoulder.

"AHHH!" he cried in pain dropping her.

Martin quickly ran and caught Diana before she fell and got hurt. "Are you okay Di?"

Diana nodded tears of fear in her eyes.

Martin afraid for Diana pulled her close to him in a hug, still on his knees and her in his arms. "Don't scare me like that again Di,"

Diana's eyes were wide but she hugged him back.

Java smiled at the scene before they began to head back.

On the way Martin could help but remember the look of fear in Diana's eyes. Unlike anything he'd ever seen before. It scared him so much to see her in so much danger.

Back at the apartment Java immediately went to his room and fell asleep. Diana was on her way to her room when Martin stopped her and looked into her startled emerald colored eyes. "Is it okay if you stay with me tonight Di? I'm just worried that creep will come back."

Diana blushed at the suggestion but he seemed sincere. "Okay."

After settling in, Martin entered the room in black jaw string pants with red flames at the bottom and no shirt. Diana was in a loose white t-shirt and short gray shorts.

Martin started setting a bed up on the floor when Diana, snuggled in the giant bed spoke up. "You don't have to sleep on the floor Martin, its okay." Diana murmured her face glowing a bright red.

Martins face was also flushed red at the thought of sleeping in bed with Diana. Sure he found her attractive, very attractive but did he think of Diana in that way, of course not!

"You sure Di?

"err, yea. Of course. Why not" Diana stuttered nervously.

Martin moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in, staring up at the ceiling with his hands crossed beneath his head.

About ten minutes pass Diana was asleep but Martin couldn't sleep, his mind focused on Diana's fear and the Look in Kisho's eyes. The warlords lust was visible but it wasn't just for power.

Shifting so he could gaze at Diana his eyes softened. Her pale auburn hair was spread around her pillow, her hands close to her chest facing him.

Before he knew what he was doing his hand reached out and brushed her cheek, leaning in still gazing at her features as his lips hovered above her rosy lips. Before he could stop himself he kissed her, lingering his lips on her soft has silk lips for nearly two minutes before slowly pulling back.

Blushing, confused at his action he laid back down and fell asleep, the feel of her lips still on his mind.

Outside the window, gold eyes glared heatedly at the scene before vanishing.

END CHAPTER

Martin loves Diana- glad ya liked, here's your update -grins-

Starfiregirl5671- why thank you, this is my first try at it, I am new to the whole show actually but I felt that since I first saw the episode 1 they had a "connection" that was more of a "relationship" then anything else. Its just the vibes. Thanks for the compliments and I plan to finish this story and start on the next.

Thanks again. REIVIEW!


End file.
